Calumon Plays Matchmaker
by Aninika
Summary: Calumon overhears Ryo say that he misses Rika. Because of certain circumstance the Digimon Royalty pair aren't speaking. When Rika goes to talk to Ryo she finds that he has no room for her in his life. But can she win him over? One-shot. Rated M.


**This is what happens when I stay up all night. By the way this story really isn't about Calumon at all. Also, check my profile for current and upcoming stories!**

**Rated M (Also I was too lazy to take out the naughty bits) LEMONY/LIMEY GOODNESS xD**

**Ages: Ryo- 21 Ara-21 Rika- 19**

* * *

><p>~.::Calumon Plays Matchmaker::.~<p>

**C**alumon sat outside the sliding door that opened from Rika's room to the entire world. Or that's how Calumon saw it anyway. The tiny white Digimon just sat there staring at the door.

"Calumon has been sitting outside your door for two hours." Renamon mentioned to the sleeping Rika.

The redhead stirred in her sleep. She forced herself to sit up rubbing her eyes.

"Why?"

Renamon shrugged.

Rika made herself crawl over to the door and slide it open. The 19 year old was incredibly tired, but couldn't find it in her heart to be angry with the tiny Digimon.

"Calumon what are you doing out here?" She watched the little Digimon perk up. His ears fully extended.

"Oh boy, Rika!" He cheered flying into her room.

Rika closed the door and turned to Calumon who was sitting on the other side of her bed mat. He just sat there staring at Rika with his big and bright olive green eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"Ryo misses you!" Calumon flew up close to her face. "Yup, yup! I heard him say it myself!"

She smiled slightly. "He does? Are you sure?"

She couldn't bear to tell the tiny Digimon that Ryo and her were no longer talking. Ryo had decided a year ago to distance himself from her for whatever reason. She was angry with him, but figured if he wanted nothing to do with her then she wasn't going to question his judgment. Ryo, after all, was perfectly capable of deciding what was best for himself.

"He said it!" Calumon cheered. "He said 'Man, I miss Rika!'."

Rika sighed. What was she to do? She had no idea where Ryo lived and if he really missed her he could give her a call or an email or something. None of her information had changed from the last time he saw her. But why did she even care? Ryo left her not the other way around.

Calumon grabbed Rika's hand and started tugging on it. "Come on, Rika! We have to go find Ryo!"

"Look, Calumon, I'd hate to rain on your parade, but Ryo and I no longer talk to each other. Just leave it alone." She said to the tiny white Digimon.

He landed on the ground and shut his ears close to his head. "But Rika…"

She could see the sheer disappointment on his face, and Rika could not stay angry with Calumon if she tried.

"Alright." She gave in. "We'll go and see him tomorrow." She lay back down. "Now come here and let's get some sleep."

Calumon happily flew into her arms and quickly fell asleep. Rika lay there for a bit staring at her ceiling. It really was stupid why Ryo stopped talking to her.

Rika and Ryo had gone to a club together and Rika wore a tiny black mini skirt that didn't fully cover her ass, as well as tight leather top that cut off half way down her torso and her hair was down. She had the body for it, so why not occasionally show off what she had? Ryo wasn't particularly fond of her wearing that outfit out in public, but who was he to say anything? They weren't dating. Ryo, on the other hand, was wearing a tight black Korean slim shirt jacket over a white tank with jeans.

Rika was constantly getting hit on by men at the club and Ryo was getting sick of it so he went over to the bar and got himself a couple of drinks making sure to keep an eye on her location. She liked it when Ryo came with her to clubs, because he ensured her safety. However, he hated being a third wheel and that's what he always felt like. She didn't flirt with him the same was she flirted with the men at the club. In fact, Rika didn't flirt with him at all. Sometimes he felt like she played with his feelings for her a little too much.

A man approached Rika and flirted with her for a while before asking her to come over to his table with him. This was generally when Ryo stepped in and asked the man to back off, but Rika seemed particularly interested in this guy. He was extremely attractive. He had short dirty blonde hair, spiked, and was wearing a tight white shirt showing off his muscular body. The way Rika was staring at the man disgusted Ryo. He decided to let her be, but watched where she went.

A girl, roughly the same age as Ryo, took a seat next to him. She wore a tight leather red dress that revealed a majority of her chest. The girl had long black hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She looked at Ryo, checking him out, before saying hi. Ryo was used to women hitting on him all the time, but he usually turned them down before they got a chance to say anything to him. Today was different. He didn't care.

"Now what is a good looking man like you doing sitting here at the bar by yourself?" She asked after ordering herself tequila.

Ryo took a shot of whatever it was that he ordered and looked at the woman. He had to admit that she was pretty sexy.

"I'm looking out for one of my friends." He said. "She asked me too."

"Does that mean that you can't have fun?" She wondered.

Ryo just chuckled. "I suppose not, but I'm not much of a clubbing type of person."

"Well that's fine." She told him. "Good looks and charm can get you far in the world."

"So I've heard." He took a quick glance at Rika who was getting plastered.

"My name is Ara by the way." She held out her hand.

"Ryo." He smiled that cute smile that Ryo always does.

The events that night went pretty well for the most part that was until the man in white started touching Rika very inappropriately. Ryo excused himself from Ara and stepped in, to stop what was going on. Ryo forced the man's hand off of Rika who was too drunk to stop it.

"She's clearly drunk!" He yelled at the man. "Don't take advantage of her!"

The man smiled. "And who are you, some knight in shining armor?"

Ryo shook his head. "No, she's my friend!"

The man walked over to Ryo and got right in his face. "She's clearly asking for it. Look at what she's wearing and how she's been acting all night. She wants me."

Ryo punch the guy in the eye and pulled Rika away from the booth.

"What the fuck was that for, Ryo!" She screamed at him forcing her arm away.

"He was going to rape you!" Ryo yelled back. "You're too drunk!"

"Says you!" She screamed. "Maybe I wanted him!"

"You're too drunk to make proper judgments!" He said to her more calmly, but with a bit more frustration. "Let's just go home, ok?"

"No!" She shrieked.

"Come on!" He ordered.

A bunch of men came over to Ryo and shoved him up against a wall.

"Look man she obviously doesn't want to go home with you. Leave her alone!" One man said to him.

"I'm the one that brought her here." Ryo said to them.

"Get out of here!" Another said as the first threw Ryo out of the club.

Rika walked towards the door as the men held it open.

"And don't come back!" Yet another man shouted.

"Fine." Ryo grumbled to himself. "Fuck you, Rika! See if I'll do anything for you ever again!" He gave her the middle finger and left her at the club.

Rika really thought about that moment. She really was too drunk to make proper judgments, and Ryo was completely right. The next day she tried calling him, but he refused to answer his phone. She did this for a week straight and got the same response. She tried again the day after, but the line had been disconnected. That was the last time she talked to him. She just assumed that, that night was the final straw. Now here she was a year later and the only news she had heard about Ryo was from Calumon and that he had said he missed her. She didn't know if she really believed it or not. She had treated him horribly many times over, but did she really deserve this? He even had it so that the other Tamers wouldn't talk to her about him.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, when it was around dusk, Rika followed Calumon over to Ryo's apartment in the lower section of West Shinjuku. His apartment wasn't all that far from the Matsuki's Bakery, actually.<p>

Little Calumon led Rika up the steps to Ryo's door and landed happily in Rika's arms. The redhead stared at the door for a bit, her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted so badly just to turn around and pretend that she never came this far, but here she was, and there was Calumon patiently waiting for her to knock. Or not so patiently. After a few minutes he knocked on the door himself. Rika's heart rate increased tenfold.

No one came to the door for a bit, but eventually the big white door opened. There stood a female with long black hair and bright blue eyes that Rika didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" She asked staring at the redhead before her.

The lady was a few inches taller than Rika and looked at her as though she were nothing but a child. Rika quickly caught herself and put on a façade.

"What a cute toy!" The lady said poking Calumon.

He giggled startling the lady. "I'm not a toy I'm Calumon!" He flew into the apartment before she could stop him.

Ryo caught the little purple and white Digimon.

"Calumon?" He stared at the thing he was holding. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Rika!" He shouted in joy.

"Rika?" Ryo looked past the black haired lady and saw the redhead standing out there. He walked over and placed Calumon in the lady's arms. "Could you play with him for a bit?" Ryo asked. "I need to talk with her."

The girl nodded her head slowly and looked suspiciously at the redhead. She wondered who she was and why she was here. More importantly she wanted to know why Ryo was going with her.

Ryo exited the apartment and made sure to close the door behind him. Without even glancing at Rika he descended the stairs. He turned back to look at her when he saw that she wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

Rika sighed as she descended the stairs. She followed him out onto the sidewalk and he slowed down so she could catch up. When she got besides him he looked up at the sky.

"How did you find me?" He seemed agitated.

"Blame Calumon." She responded. She knew that he was going to find some way to pin this on her. "He told me to follow him and I ended up here." She lied.

"And so you blindly followed?" He asked.

"I trust Calumon." What was he trying to get at? She knew he didn't miss her at all.

"When we get back I want you to grab Calumon and leave. I never want to see your face again." He was avoiding looking at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked angrily. "Do you know that I called you every day after that stupid incident a year ago? And then you went and disconnected your phone line. If anything I should be the one angry with you!"

"Look, I'm happy now. I've put you in the past. And that lady you saw back there. She's my fiancée and we're getting married next month. I don't need you screwing things up!" He yelled.

"Screwing things up?" She scoffed. "How exactly am I going to screw things up?"

"You find a way to ruin everything!" He said.

"Do you ever get over anything? Are you seriously still holding a grudge from a year ago?" She asked. "It's your fault why I never apologized to you!"

Ryo shook his head. "I could careless what happened between you and I a year ago. I met Ara at that club and I gave her a call the day after and I've been with her ever since. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Rika. Unlike you!"

"Fine Jackass!" She yelled. "Let's go back to your apartment and I'll get Calumon and we can leave."

They both turned around and started to head back, but Rika changed her mind and direction.

"Screw this I'm going home!" She shouted. "Keep him!"

* * *

><p>Rika arrived at the Matsuki's Bakery and made her way up to Takato's room. As she expected he was in there playing on his computer. She sat on his bed without saying a word. Takato turned his chair around and looked at the redhead.<p>

"It's nice to see you too." Takato said. "So what's up?"

She adverted her eyes. "I just saw Ryo."

He moved his chair closer to her. "And how did that go?"

She glared at him. "How do you think?"

"So, I'm guessing you found out that Ryo has a fiancée now. And that he's completely over you and wants nothing to do with you ever again."

"No shit!" She hissed. "Why didn't any of you guys tell me anything? You all knew that I was trying to get a hold of him to apologize!"

"He asked us not to. He said that Ara was the best thing in his life and that he didn't need you around to screw everything up. He said that Ara's too nice and if she met someone as grouchy and unpleasant as you she'd might think twice about staying with him." Takato didn't really want to tell her any of this, but he did anyway. She asked after all.

"But he introduced her to Alice, didn't he? She is no more 'grouchy' than I am." Rika defended.

He sighed. "I guess Alice said hi and hasn't spoken to her since. Ara just thought she was anti-social."

"This Ara girl sounds really dense." She said her arms crossed.

"Jealous?" He snickered.

"Why would I be? She can have Mr. Airhead for all I care." Rika announced. "I just wanted to apologize to him, but he's too much of an asshole to allow that!"

Perhaps she really was jealous of Ara. Rika couldn't help but admit to herself that she really did like Ryo. And even though he showed her the cold, unloving side of himself she still couldn't help but feel the same way. The whole reason why she even took him to clubs with her wasn't so that he could make sure she didn't make stupid choices when she got drunk, but she really wanted to just hang out, dance and get drunk with him. Clubs weren't really his thing though and so the more she brought him there the more she felt them grow apart. But he never wanted to do anything, and she hated doing nothing.

"So did he invite you to the wedding?" Takato stupidly asked.

She stood up and walked over to his door. "No!"

* * *

><p>Rika barely made it home without shedding a single tear. When she arrived she quickly made her way past her family and into her room. She lay down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow.<p>

Seiko quietly entered the room and knelt beside the young girl. She gently ran her hand through Rika's red hair.

"What's wrong, Rika?" She asked looking concerned at her granddaughter.

"Nothing." Rika sighed turning her head to its side.

"Your blood shot eyes say otherwise."

Water started streaming from them as she moved her head from her pillow to her grandma's lap.

"Ryo's getting married and wants nothing to do with me!" She cried.

Seiko continued to stroke her granddaughter's hair. "Is he still angry from that event a year ago?"

She nodded her head. "He's not even inviting me to the wedding."

"It's hard to get over someone you once loved. I know you and Ryo use to be so close, but you got to realize that it's been a full year since the last time you talked. Did you really think he was going to wait forever for you?" Seiko asked. "I'm sure the only reason why he pushed you away was because his feelings for you were still too strong and he knew that if he stayed around you he'd probably just end up getting hurt again."

Rika felt like a little kid who had their favorite toy ripped right from their hands and tossed into an incinerator before their eyes. If she hadn't followed Calumon over to that apartment she would have went on with the rest of her life without ever knowing what became of Akiyama, Ryo, but because of Calumon all her feelings for him came flooding back instantly. She just cried on her grandma's lap.

"I don't want him to be with her!" She cried. "He might hate me for what I did that night, he might hate me for constantly making him go to clubs, or for arguing with him all the time, but no matter how hard I try I can't bring myself to hate him."

"That's love for you." Seiko said. "I know it hurts, but it'll be for the best if you learn to let him go."

She didn't want to let him go. She wanted to be with him, and that's all she ever wanted. Those skimpy outfits she wore, she wore them just for him. She saw the way he stared at her whenever she put them on and she liked it. She knew he hated it when she wore them out to clubs, but what was he going to think if she just put them on and pranced around her house for a bit and then changed? She wasn't trying to be a tease, but, maybe, that's exactly what she was doing. She was teasing him and then flirting with other guys.

Rika stopped crying. That's what it was. It wasn't all those other things. It was her messing with his feelings for her over and over again. All he wanted was her, but all she wanted was to have fun. She didn't seem to understand that the reason behind everything wasn't that he wanted to go and watch her have fun, but that he just wanted to be with her.

She looked at her grandma. "I have to go!"

* * *

><p>Rika ran her heart out all the way over to Ryo's apartment. She knocked loudly on the door. She was sure that he was sleeping since it was 2 in the morning, but she didn't care. She needed to talk with him.<p>

Ryo opened the door wearing nothing but black basketball shorts. His hair was a mess.

"Rika?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to talk to you." She said pushing her way into his apartment. "Is Ara here?"

"No." He responded. "By the way come right in and make yourself at home." He turned on the kitchen light as she paced around the small open dinning area that he had. He stood behind the kitchen counter. "What do you want?"

"Could you put a shirt on it's distracting." Rika told him.

"Rika!" He raised his voice. He was too tired for this. What was she even doing in his apartment to begin with?

"Fine." She sighed. "I was talking with my grandma and I realized something. Back, before all this, I was being horrible to you in the worst way possible. It wasn't intentional, but it was wrong of me."

"Could you get to the point?" The light was hurting his eyes.

"Those outfits I wore that you absolutely despised me wearing out in public, they were all for you. I bought those clothes, because I thought you'd like to see me in them." She twiddled her thumb. It felt weird confessing to him like this. "I didn't realize that I was teasing you with them and then going out and flirting with other guys. You just wanted me for yourself and I kept dragging you to those clubs that you hated…"

"Just stop." He told her. "I'm happy now. Why can't you see that? You really don't care about my happiness, Rika. You never have. For once I'm happy with a girl that loves me and wants to make sure that I'm happy. I'm sure the only reason why you came to that conclusion is because you realized that I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Ryo…that's not what I-"

"Don't 'Ryo' me!" He yelled. "Yes, I loved the way you looked in those outfits. I'm sure you still look great in every single one of them, but other than wearing those did you ever once think about how I felt when you flirted with those other guys? Or how about when you fucked them? Did you care about my feelings then? Don't come here and try to tell me how much you actually cared about me, because you never actually did!"

"I never fucked any of them, Ryo! Not even once!" She shouted back. "You're the only man I've ever wanted to fuck! I'm still a virgin! I told myself that you'd be the person I gave my virginity to, so I never fucked anyone. I just thought you should know…" She walked over to the door. "You might consider me a slut, but the only reason why I even flirted with those guys was to make you jealous. Guess that plan backfired."

"Yeah, it did." He said to her.

"By the way, congratulations. I hope you two are happy together." Rika said silently holding back tears. "I hope she never does anything to hurt you…"

"Rika…" How was it that she was making him feel bad?

"Oh and Ryo… I've never stepped foot into a club after that night." She half smiled at him, but he could tell that she was really hurt. "Just wanted you to know."

What was she really expecting coming over to his apartment like this? He was engaged and about to get married in a month. Did she really think that she could go over tell Ryo that she was sorry and admit her feelings for him and then he would realize that he still loved her and would break up with his fiancée? Yeah, that's exactly what she hoped. It was foolish, she knew it, but it's all she had. The past year was hard enough on her as it was, but this…this was unbearable.

Ryo sighed. "Rika…look…come to my wedding." He said to her. "I know it's short notice, but…" He smiled.

She stared at the doorknob. "Sure… I'll get the information from Jeri. I'll be there." She promised and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>A month later Rika showed up at the location of Ryo's wedding. It took a lot of mental preparation for her to even be able to show up, but she told herself she could do it.<p>

She stood before the flower arch that extended into the path that would soon be lined with flowers for the bride to walk down. She looked at the chairs and wondered where she should sit. She sure wasn't a friend of the bride so she'd have to sit on the groom's side, but where? All of Rika's friends were in the wedding, even Alice who had only said one word to the bride ever.

"You look beautiful." It was Ryo wearing his groom's tux.

Rika gave him a slight smile. "Excited?"

"Nervous." He said to her. "I'm sorry, but that dress looks really nice on you."

Rika was wearing a blue dress with no sleeves. The dress conformed to her body until it reached the mid point of her thighs where it diagonally flowed into a ball gown. Right under her breasts was a white lace band that went around to her back. Even lower, starting from her left hip, were silver laced flower decals going down her thigh and following the part where her dress began to flow. At the bottom her dress was as white as a wedding dress. She wore her hair down, again, and had makeup, earrings and a necklace to match her dress.

"You are nervous." She laughed.

"Shall I escort you to your seat?" Ryo asked holding his hand out for her.

"I still haven't picked one yet." She told him.

"Well my side is on the left. Pick any seat you'd like besides the first two rows."

"How about that chair right there?" She was pointing that the chair in the last row right next to the aisle.

He looked at her strangely. "Why that chair?"

"Because…" She looked at the ground. "I like it."

"You're not going to be able to see anything from there." He told her.

"That's ok." She said. She really didn't want to see anything. There was no way in hell she wanted to see the man she loved get married to a woman she didn't even know.

He gave her a disgruntled look, but accepted her decision. He walked her over to the first seat in the last row.

"How long before the wedding starts?" She wondered.

"About 20 minutes. There's a photographer over there if you'd like to take a picture." He said to her. His wedding was outside, because they had planned it for such a nice day.

Rika shook her head. "The only thing I'll get from that is to see what I look like in this dress and I already know what I look like."

"I'll take a picture with you." He smiled.

She wondered why he was suddenly being so nice to her. A month ago he was telling her to get out of his life. Over a year ago he was forcing her out of his life. Now it was suddenly ok?

He took her hand and brought her over to the photographer. He told the man that he wanted a picture with her. Just one.

While the man was adjusting his camera Ryo looked over at Rika. "They say on your wedding day you realize all the regrets you've ever had, but they quickly become overshadowed by all the joy you'll receive once you're married."

"Do you believe that?" She wondered.

"I don't know." He responded. "I guess I'll have to get married and then get back to you on that."

She wondered what he meant by that. The cameraman motioned for them to look at him and took the picture. After they were done Ryo handed Rika a letter.

"Don't open it until you get back to your house." He told her.

She examined the envelope and agreed to abide by his rules.

* * *

><p>Rika watched as the bride walked down the aisle and up to the podium where Ryo stood waiting for her. He looked so happy when she walked up beside him. Rika no longer wanted to watch. She told herself she would though. She had to sit through it and watch as Ryo married the woman he loved. She felt like it would be here way of closure. Something that she needed over a year ago.<p>

The minister went through his lines and finally reached the point where he asked if anyone objected to the two of them getting married. Rika had to bite her tongue. She, very strongly, rejected.

The minister went to go on when Ryo stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Ara." He said to her. "But I can't go through with this."

"What?" She started crying. "Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right." He said before turning to the minister. "Thank you." Ryo turned to the audience and made his way down the aisle not looking at a single person.

Rika went to stop him and tell him that he was making a huge mistake, but she held herself from saying anything and just watched as he walked past.

"Ryo!" The bride screamed over and over. But he was gone.

People started leaving the wedding and others gathered around the bride to console her. Rika ran over to Jeri.

"What just happened?" Rika asked hoping that the brunette knew the answer.

"I have no idea. He didn't say anything to us!" Jeri just kept shaking her head in disbelief.

"Rika!" Henry shouted and made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryo invited me." She said to him. "Why?"

Henry pulled her aside. "Ryo still has feelings for you. Didn't you know that?"

Rika shook her head. How would she? "No, he told me he was over me!"

"Of course he said that! You shouldn't have come! You probably just made him really confused. He told me you weren't coming." Henry started to blame her for everything.

Rika broke away. "I'm going to find him and convince him to marry her!" She ran off in the direction she last saw Ryo head.

She searched for what seemed like forever, but no matter where she looked she couldn't find him. And then she remembered the letter he handed her earlier. She knew that she wasn't suppose to read it until she got home, but maybe it'd have some clue in it as to where he went. She opened it.

_Rika,_

_Up until a month ago I managed to forget everything about you. The way you smell, your long red hair and your beautiful amethyst eyes. Ara was my entire world right down to the very air that I breathed, but you, Rika, were my everything. Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but the Tamers helped me in every way that they could. Henry even advised me not to invite you to my wedding. I never expected you to show up at my doorstep a month before. I had hoped that the next time I saw you I'd be married, because then there would be no way for me to come crawling back to you. But here I am, running away from everything on my wedding day all because you came back into my life. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming you for the way things turned out. The truth is, Rika, that I still love you. I guess I never realized how much you loved me back then and that all those little things you did that irked me so were just your way of trying to get me to notice you. I realized, that night you came over to my apartment, that I was foolish to think that I could so easily replace you with someone else. I know that this is a bit extensive, especially that you're reading it on my wedding day, but I'm not over you, Rika. And I don't think I ever will be. I'm going to lay low for a while in hopes that this will blow over soon. In a month I want you to come by my apartment at 2am again. That's if you don't hate me too much. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ryo_

Rika pressed the letter to her chest and sobbed. It was her fault after all. And now Ryo had made two women cry over him. She decided that it would be best if no one ever saw this letter, so she quickly ran home, found some matches and set the letter ablaze.

* * *

><p>A month later Rika did exactly as she was asked to do in the letter. She came over exactly at 2am. She went to knock on the door, but before she could it was opened. Ryo stood before her surprised that she even showed.<p>

She took a deep breath. "Did it blow over yet?"

He shook his head. "I get about ten phone calls a day telling me what an evil son of a bitch I am. When she calms down I'll thoroughly apologize."

"Can I come in?" She asked. It was a bit chilly out that night even though it was summer. She only had a light sweater on and shorts.

"Of course." He let her into the house and shut the door. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good." She said hugging herself to get warm.

"So you read my letter." He sounded relieved.

She nodded her head.

"And?"

She looked at him intently. "What do I say to the man that broke up with his fiancée at the alter? All because of some stupid crush he had over a year ago."

He moved closer to her. "A stupid crush that I still have."

"I contemplated coming over here and chewing your ass out thoroughly over what you did to her." She smiled slightly. "But then I realized that you probably get that enough already."

"Yeah, I've put the down payment on another apartment. They all know where I live and it's getting to be pretty annoying having people drive by yelling horrible things. I've had to have my locks changed twice, because people keep breaking in." He seemed really stressed.

"Sounds like a good plan." She said.

"I asked you to come here, because I wanted to apologize for being such an ass to you." He leaned on the counter. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you when you stopped by."

"Calumon said to me 'Ryo said I miss Rika' why did you say that if you were so bent on marrying her?"

"I've said that numerous times since that night so long ago. Ara wasn't you at all. And I've missed all those annoying quirks you have." He smiled. "He must've overheard me say it."

"Yeah, I guess. Plus, I'm one of a kind." She laughed.

"You are." The look he was giving her made her blush. "I suppose I shouldn't be trying to rebound so fast since I just broke up with my fiancée, but I did get together with her the day after that night you and I 'broke' up."

"Excuse me Mr. Akiyama, but maybe I'm still mad at you for everything. You can't expect me to want to get togeth-" She was silenced by Ryo pressing his lips against hers. After a few second he broke away from her with a smug smile on his face.

"You were saying?"

She pulled him down to her level by his collar. "You're an asshole!" She laughed before pressing her lips against him and shoving her tongue into his mouth. He tussled with it for a bit before moving his lips to her neck. She clenched his shirt as she let out a few slight gasps of pleasure. He wondered if he should stop, but he liked what she was doing and it was turning him on. She moved a hand into his hair when he started licking her neck. "Oh, Ryo!"

Ryo picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. Rika flashed him her amethyst eyes. He searched them.

"Did you and Ara have sex on this bed?" She wondered.

He chuckled. "No, she's one of those people who wants to wait until after she's married."

She wanted to believe him and hoped that what he was saying was true, but sometimes Ryo was as impossible to read as she was.

"Why?"

"It'd be weird knowing what you two have done on this bed." She said to him.

"We haven't done anything on this bed. The most her and I did was kiss." He assured her. "No, my bed is a virgin just like you."

She blushed slightly as she watched him position himself above her. "Why would you say that?"

"Because…" He whispered. "If you'll let me, I'll make it so you're both no longer virgins."

"Cocky!" She chuckled exposing more of her neck for him.

He took right too it. The way she moaned when he licked her, well he could make her do that all night long. And he was completely aware that his pickup line was completely lame, but he was getting where he wanted with her and that was all that mattered. Rika pulled her sweater off and Ryo instantly took to her exposed skin. It wasn't long before he wanted more than listening to her slight moans. He wanted her. He moved himself down her body and took her shorts and panties with him.

"Ryo!" She moved to cover herself, but Ryo made her lay back down.

"Relax." He told her. "I'm not going to fuck you just yet. I'll let you know before that happens, but you be sure to tell me if you like this or not."

His eyes. His cerulean eyes that she missed so much in the time he was gone from her life. They lusted for her. And she loved it.

Ryo spread her legs and began to work his magic in her with his tongue. At first, she had no idea what he was doing, but when the pleasure kicked in she didn't want him to stop. Her heart beat like crazy as the redhead clenched the bed and let out several moans. Her hair sprawled everywhere. Ryo kept going getting continuously faster until she reached her climax. Back arched, she screamed his name.

"How was that?" He wondered as he stuck his fingers inside her causing her to moan again.

She wanted him, and what the Ice Queen wants, she gets. She moved so that she had him pinned on the bed. He licked his fingers and smiled at her with desire, passion, lust and love for her in his eyes.

"You are as delicious as you look."

"We'll see if you are." She smiled as lust dripped from her every word. Her hand made its way into his pants and gently grabbed a hold of him.

He moaned. "I sure hope I am. I ate enough sweets." She searched his face.

"Why?"

"I had hoped that his would happen." He let out another moan as she squeezed him. "I didn't want you to think that I taste bad."

He made her smile as he placed his hands into her hair and gently kissed her on the lips.

"So I have a question for you, Rika. How do I taste?" He unzipped his pants for her.

She couldn't reject an invitation like that. She paraded her tongue along him, teasing him. He pulled off his shirt for her, revealing his well-built torso, and placed his hands in her red hair gripping it every time she caused him to moan. When she had teased him enough to satisfy her cravings she moved him into her mouth. Ryo's body slightly thrust against her face, he couldn't help it, the pleasure was too immense.

"Rika…" He was panting so hard. "Where did you learn this?"

She didn't responded. She just kept working her way at him until he finally came in her mouth.

"Rika! Fuck!" He pounded his fist on the bed. Never had he felt this good from a blowjob.

"You're very sweet." She nibbled on his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

He rolled her to the bottom and hastily removed her shirt and bra. He began vigorously kissing her upper body as she moved her hand back down to his erection. If oral felt that good he couldn't wait to see how good the real thing felt.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" He wondered. Why was he even asking? He just wanted to fuck the shit out her.

"What's the difference?" She asked naively, but in such a sexy way that he enlarged in her grip.

"Well…" He gasped. Why was she turning him on so much? "…a condom makes it feel less pleasurable, but also has a very low risk of pregnancy. No condom feels great for both of us, but has very high risks." He was panting so bad. Couldn't she see that he wanted to fuck her?

"No condom." Her mind set was determined.

"Are you sure?" He asked. If she didn't stop playing with him he was going to release himself everywhere.

"Just fuck me!" She yelled.

"As you wish." He smiled push her hand away from him. He spread her legs apart and inserted himself in.

"Ah!" She clenched his back.

He thrust into her over and over again making sure to keep a slow rate, as to not hurt her.

"Harder!" She ordered clenching onto his arms. She couldn't keep her eyes open.

He did exactly as he was told. He had never expected her to be the rough sex type of person, but if that's what she wanted. He started to speed up, but maintained the amount of force he was laying on her with each quick thrust. Her labored panting drove him insane.

"Ryo!" She moaned followed by biting his arm.

Ryo found it incredibly sexy and just kept pounding away at her. Her nails dug into the skin on his back as she arched for the second time that night.

She screamed his name again as her nail ripped at his very skin. Sweat poured from both their bodies as her orgasm brought him his own.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he gripped the bed sheets. He hadn't expected her to have multiple orgasms. He hadn't expected the pleasure to be this overwhelming. Never had he managed to get a girl to orgasm multiple times, at least not while he was still inside her.

Ryo couldn't move; he didn't want to. He looked at the girl lying underneath him and smiled.

"What?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Is the Digimon King really that exhausted after one round of sex?"

He chuckled. They were both panting still. "It's not like my body is built to keep going like yours is. Plus, you really drained me. I haven't had sex that exciting before."

"So are you up for another round?" She wondered. Now that she had experience it she wanted more.

Ryo laughed. "Give me a couple minutes."

She, reluctantly, agreed and within a few minutes they were back at it.

* * *

><p>Ryo lay on the bed on his back as Rika lie her head on his chest. She wanted him for so long and now she could call him hers. But she wondered something.<p>

"Ryo?" She moved to look him in the eye. A blanket covered her naked body.

"What's up?" He placed his hands behind his head and wondered how he managed to pull off this night. And she looked hot.

"You said that on your wedding day you realize all your regrets, but then they become overshadowed by the joy you'll experience once your married. Is there any truth to that?"

"I guess." He said. "It all depends on how big your regrets are. Ara, her regrets must have been nothing major that was why she was able to walk down that aisle and happily accept that she was getting married."

"The joy has to outweigh the regrets." She lay down next to him. "So what was your regret that kept you from getting married?"

He turned on his side and looked at her with love. "That I never got to be with you."

"Seriously?" Her amethyst eyes stared into his cerulean ones.

"Yeah." He smiled before kissing her. "I love you. I always have, and if you'll let me, I always will."

"I think I can agree to that." She pulled him into another kiss.

Happy little Calumon flew by the window after seeing them kiss. And on Ryo's desk sat the picture that the photographer had taken of Ryo and Rika at his wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfaction. Now I can sleep! Haha, still working away at my other story. Let me know what you think :D<strong>

**Ta ta!**

**-Aninika**


End file.
